You lied to me
by UsagiEvans1996
Summary: Its the aftermath of Damon's death. Elena is breaking at the seams and everyone's hurting. Is there anyway that they can bring Bonnie and Damon? DELENA AND STEROLINE
1. Chapter 1

I feel like my life is over. I feel lost, broken, shattered. Things that have happened in the past week are just too overwhelming. Bonnie is gone. Damon is gone. He lied to me. He promised me that he would come back to me and he didn't. He let everyone else come back and now she is gone. I cant live without him. I cant. And I don't want to anymore. Alaric is back. He can take care of Jeremy. He was a better role model for him anyway. And he would be safer without me around anyway. Maybe its time that I just leave. I want to leave Mystic Falls. I want to leave this town, this house. I cant live in this house anymore.

Elena walked through the hallway, tears still filling her eyes and she stopped at a door, the door that she hadn't touched in a week. She opened the door and stood in the doorway. She looked over the room, memories filling her head and breaking her heart. She looked over at the bed and she broke down. She walked over to the bed, touched it, and dropped to her knees and sobbed. Damon was gone. Damon was gone and he was never coming back.

Stefan opened his eyes, he could hear sobbing through the walls. He knew who it was, and why they were crying. It was the same reason why he was crying, he had lost his brother. His only remaining family left. And he felt guilty because he had left his brother to die. The brother that had everything. The brother that had also gone through hell. He had finally had everything he wanted. He had a girl that he loved and loved him back. He had everything he deserved. Stefan got up and walked doen the hall and what he saw broke his heart. She may not be in love with him anymore but he still loved her. He came in, sat on his knees and put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Elena turned and instantly fell into his arms and cried. She gripped his shirt and soaked it with her salty tears. Stefan rubbed her back gently and hugged her to him. He out his chin on her head, and let tears fall from his eyes. He shut his eyes and just sat there. They both sat there hugging each other and was there for another. Elena pushed herself away from him. "I'm so sorry Stefan. I should have stayed to get him out. I should have been the one that died." Stefan shook his head. "There's nothing that we can do. But now we just need to try to heal." Elena nodded.

She walked out the room and headed back in her room. She laid on her bed and cried again. She didn't know what else to do. She had lost her best friend and the love of her life in one day. And she knew that there was no way that she could see either one of them. She picked her head up and looked at the picture on her table. It was of her and Damon he was holding her from behind. They were both smiling.

She picked it up and she broke down. She bowed her head and walked away. She knew that she needed to get out of here. She knew that she had to leave because she couldn't be around places that reminded her of him. She went down the stairs. "Elena." she turned and saw Alaric. "Hey Ric, what's up?" Alaric looked at her. "Elena...It's okay to be broken for once. You don't have to be strong for everyone." Elena broke down. "I don't know what to do Ric. He's gone. He's gone and he is never coming back. I will never see Damon again. I have to get out of here Ric. I have to leave. I cant be here anymore. This town has done nothing but take people that have been important to me."

"Jenna, you, Jeremy, Bonnie, John, Stefan, Damon! Everyone that has been important to me have been taken from me. You died because I couldn't protect you form Esther. Jeremy died because I couldn't protect him! Bonnie died because I wasn't strong enough to survive without Jeremy! Stefan and Damon! Their deaths were my fault too! I'm so sick of living a never ending funeral! I'm sick of losing everyone important to me!" Alaric came up and hugged her as she sobbed into his shirt. "I cant take this anymore. I almost want to turn my humanity off all over again."

Alaric pushed her away to look into her eyes. "You are stronger than this. Don't turn your humanity off. Prove that you are stronger than this. Prove that you are strong enough to get through this." Elena closed her eyes. Alaric pulled her back. "I know that you have been through so much lately. But you are a soldier. You are stronger than this and you get through this. Be strong, and remember who you are."

Elena looked at Alaric and made a smile full of pain and suffering and nodded. She went back to her room. She fell asleep. That was all she did now, all she did was sleep and when she was awake she would cry. Caroline came over and met Stefan. "Hey, how are you doing?" Stefan smiled the same smile as Elena's and nodded. "Better. Better than Elena anyway. I don't know what we are going to do." Stefan looked down.

Caroline sat next to him and hugged him. "I'm sorry Stefan. I wish I could do something" Stefan put hand over hers. They sat there for a minute and Alaric came in. "Caroline I need your help." Caroline looked at Stefan and nodded. "Elena is absolutely broken and she is already considering turning her humanity back off." Caroline's eyes widened. She nodded and headed to her friends room.

Alaric sat next to Stefan. "I'm sorry Stefan. But I think that its better that we try to move on slowly. Don't turn yours off." Stefan looked at Alaric. "He was the only family that I have left. I have no other family left." Stefan bowed his head. "I should have been the one to stay in the other side. I was already dead. They should have just left me there. That way Elena will be happy, Damon would be happy."

Alaric slapped his hand on his shoulder. "I know that it hurts Stefan but please for your own sake don't turn your humanity off. Please." Stefan looked at him and nodded. Caroline came back down in a hurry. "What's the matter Caroline? Elena...she's gone!" They jumped up. "What do you mean?" Caroline gave a piece of paper to Alaric.

Dear, Alaric, Stefan, and Jeremy,  
I can't take the pain of being here anymore. Everywhere I look I see something that reminds me of his face, eyes or just him in general. I have been trying my best to be strong for people but I think that I am finally at the point that I feel like I will break. Stefan, I heard that you were blaming yourself for what happened, but you have to believe that going there and bringing you was his decision, and he was happy to do it. Please don't blame yourself. Alaric, I am happy beyond belief that you are back and you are here to be the sturdy person that Jeremy needs. I know that you can keep him safe. I am glad that Jeremy has someone that he can count on. Jeremy, please know that I love you and I always will. You are the most amazing brother in the world. Right now I just need to leave or awhile. I will write you guys when I stop. Right now I just need to have time to myself. I need to deal with this in my own way.

Elena 


	2. Chapter 2

"So she just left?" Caroline said, freaking out. "Why would she just leave? That's not like her to just run." said Alaric. "I know how she feels. Because I was thinking of leaving as well. She is right though.

"Everything around here is going to remind her of him." Stefan got up and walked up to the bourbon. "I think that its better that she left than to lose her feelings. She needs to deal with this in her own way."

Elena walked along the road as she just felt the wind in her hair. She just kept walking and kept looking around and noticed that she was still alone and she broke a little more. She kept walking and called a bus. She was heading to Georgia to get away. The bus came and she looked back and looked at Virginia. She was ready to leave and escape the pain for a little bit.

She got on and looked out the window as she watched her childhood home disappear. She closed her eyes, she knew that she was ready for the eight hour drive. She fell asleep, dreaming of the man that captured her heart, the one that she never would see again.

Stefan got up the next morning and walked through the house. Jeremy was extremely upset with him and Alaric for not stopping Elena from leaving. He wanted tp have his sister. Stefan had tried to talk to Jeremy but Jeremy refused to talk.

Jeremy got up, grabbed a shower, and left for the day. He couldn't believe that neither of them had tried to stop Elena from leaving. "Jeremy." he turned and saw Stefan walking up to him. "What do you want Stefan?" Jeremy said with venom.

"Look, none of us wanted Elena to leave. I understand that you think that we just let her leave. We didn't even know that she had left. I also understand that Elena and the rest of us are not the only ones suffering and hurting."

Jeremy looked down. "I know that you are hurting because you lost Bonnie. But please understand. We all blame each other for not saving either Damon or Bonnie. And we all share the guilt for not keeping our word for them coming back. I am sorry that we haven't been thinking of you. But I know how I can try to make it u to you." Jeremy looked up. "How?"

Stefan looked at Jeremy. "I can let you come with me to go find Elena, and maybe even find a way to bring Bonnie back too." Jeremy looked at Stefan and nodded. They headed to the house and talked to Alaric. "I will only let Jeremy go if I go." they both nodded and got ready to leave. They packed all the vampire killing supplies and left.

Elena walked through the little part of Georgia and thought of the time she came with Damon. The time that she still hated Damon and she had been in that accident. She fell to her knees and began crying.

She picked herself back up and headed to the bar that they had partied at. She came in and was met with curious looks as she headed to the bar. She asked for a bourbon and sat at the bar with fresh tears in her eyes. She had known that this was a bad idea.

"You don't seem very happy there young lady." Elena picked her head up. "I've been better." the young girl smiled. "Why don't you come with me." Elena looked at the young girl in suspicion. "Please, I promise I wont hurt you. I just want to talk to you." Elena got off of the bar and followed the young girl. They headed outside and began walking.

"My name is Brooke. It is nice to meet you Elena." Elena stopped and looked at the girl. "How do you know me?" Brooke smiled and stopped. "I was a friend of Damon a few years ago. I'm a witch." Elena looked at Brooke in shock. "Any particular reason that you are telling me this? I heard about what happened with your friend Bonnie and Damon. And I also know that you must be the girl that he loved.

"I want to help you get him and your friend back. How? We wasted the time when Liv vanished and the connection broke." Brooke looked at Elena. "I have another witch that wont back out. His name is Zach and he will help. You can go back to the other side and get them." Elena smiled. "Oh my god." she said with a smile. It slowly vanished. "But Bonnie is the anchor between this side and the other."

Brooke nodded and smiled. "Have you heard of a witch by the name of Sheila?" Elena shook her head and suddenly she remembered. "Bonnie's grandmother." Brooke nodded. "She wants Bonnie and Damon back to this world and she will take the place that Bonnie took over. But the only way we can do it is if we get you and friends to come with you." Elena shook her head.

"I cant bear it if I lost another friend. I can go and get them both back. "You have to find Sheila and the your friends." Elena nodded. She smiled a smile of genuine happiness. She hugged Brooke. "Thank you so much." Brooke nodded. "At least have your friends know where you are." Elena nodded and walked back to her hotel room.

She was happy she had finally found a way back to Damon. And she could finally hold him, kiss him, loved him. She laid in her bed with a smile. She fell asleep. Little did she know that she was being watched by someone. Stefan switched Alaric for driving they were about an hour out of Atlanta. "How do you even know that she is here?" asked Jeremy.

"I don't know. Every bone in my body is telling me to go to Atlanta. She has to be here." Jeremy rolled his eyes and looked out of the window. Not only was he mad at Alaric and Stefan, he was also mad at Elena. She had just left him and she didn't even bother to tell him in person. He loved his sister but he was mad at her for what she did.

Elena woke up and grabbed a shower. She changed into a burgundy tank top and a denim skirt. She put on her chucks and walked out. When she came out she was met with Stefan, Alaric and Jeremy. She gasped in surprise. "Elena, we need to talk now." Elena nodded. "yeah we do." They headed to the bar and Elena walked in and headed over to the bar and met up with Brooke.

They all walked out. "This is Brooke. Brooke, this is my guardian Alaric, brother Jeremy and my best friend Stefan." Brooke nodded and shook all their hands. "I'm glad that my spell worked." they all looked at her in confusion. "I did a spell that way they would come to Atlanta." They looked at Stefan and he shrugged. "I wanted them here that way we can all talk about the way of getting them back."

Elena nodded and saw the confusion on their faces. "Brooke is going to help us get Damon and Bonnie back." she said with a smile. "No, there's no way that they can do it. We missed the chance the first time." said Stefan. "Stefan I am going to do this, none of you are going to stop me." she said with determination. She looked at Brooke. "Okay so how exactly do we do this?"

"We will wait until the moon is full which is tonight and then I send you to the other side. Okay how will you do this? You have to enter the other side by dying the way that you died and was in transition." Elena nodded. "But the only thing is this, When you get there you will have only three hours to find them. And if you don't get them out then you will stay on the other side."

Elena looked at Stefan, Alaric and Jeremy. "Meaning that she will be dead? Yes she will remain dead. And she will never come back." they all looked at Elena and she nodded. "NO!" yelled Jeremy "I already lost Bonnie, I will not lose you too Elena. You are my sister." Elena frowned and hugged Jeremy. "I will be fine. I will do it, and I will bring them back." Jeremy shook his head.

"Don't be stupid Elena! You know that you cant do that all by yourself!" Elena frowned. "Would you rather not have Bonnie and Damon?" Stefan looked at her. "Unfortunately that's how it has to be." Elena looked at Stefan is disbelief. "If it was me and Bonnie on the other side, wouldn't you guys do the same thing to bring us back? Or would you just let us go?"

Stefan looked down and sighed. "That's what I thought. I am going to get my best friend and love of my life back and we are going to be happy." They looked at her. She looked at Brooke. "Its up to you Brooke." She nodded. She explained what to do and where to meet when the moon came to the peak. Elena was ready, the others tried all day to talk her out of it."

Finally the night came and they all met up. Brooke and Zach met everyone. "Okay we have to do a spell that is going to kill you the same way that you died and was in transition." She looked over at the guys. "Whatever happens with this spell, no matter how much pain she is in, no matter how much you want to help her, you cant or we will lose the connection." They all nodded.

They started the spell and Elena started coughing, then choking, then throwing up water. Jeremy went to approach her and Stefan kept him back, as she continued coughing. Water was flowing from her mouth as she gasped for breath. Alaric ran to help her, Stefan grabbed him and kept him back too. Elena dropped to her knees as she threw up more water as she gasped fro more breath. She looked up at them and they could see fear and pain in her eyes.

"Please! Please stop hurting her!" Jeremy pled as he watched as his sister was dying right in front on his eyes. Finally Elena fell back. "Elena!" he ran over to her. He shook her. "Elena! Elena wake up!" He pled as he shook her limp body, water still falling from her lips. 'Elena! Elena wake up! Elena open your eyes!" He pled more as tears fell from his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

_**"Please! Please stop hurting her!" Jeremy pled as he watched as his sister was dying right in front on his eyes. Finally Elena fell back. "Elena!" he ran over to her. He shook her. "Elena! Elena wake up!" He pled as he shook her limp body, water still falling from her lips. 'Elena! Elena wake up! Elena open your eyes!" He pled more as tears fell from his eyes.**_

Elena was woken by a voice, an echo, begging her to wake up. She recognized it, it was Jeremy. She got up and there was smoke and other dead bodies all over the place. She knew that she had to find Shelia. She looked all over the place, however she was having no luck. "Sheila? Shelia! Can you hear me?! It's me Elena!" She looked over and she was still having no luck.

She turned back around and there stood a man. It was a silhouette. Elena squinted her eyes as she looked at the man. He was moving toward her. She gasped and backed up. She started running and she was face to face with a man.

He hit her and she hit her head on a piece of metal. She grunted and picked herself up. She touched her head and felt the blood cover her hand. She continued to walk. She had to find Shelia, and fast before her time ran out.

"What the hell is that?!" Jeremy yelled as he saw the blood flow from her head. "She must have been hurt in the other side. If she is injured then the wound will transfer to her body." Jeremy looked at Brooke in sheer anger. "So if she gets staked or something, she'll die anyway!" Brooke nodded. Jeremy got up and went to take a swing at Zach, Alaric grabbed his arm and pushed Jeremy away.

"Calm down Jeremy go and walk it off." Jeremy wrestled with Alaric he went over to Zach and grabbed his shirt. "I swear if my sister is killed over there, I swear that I will kill you myself. I will not let the death of my sister go off without punishment." He pushed Zach off and walked off. He wasn't going to let Elena die. He was the last part of his family.

"Sheila! Please answer me! I need you!" She turned and there was Sheila. "Hello Elena." Elena smiled in relief. "Hello Sheila, please I need to find Bonnie and Damon." Sheila nodded. "How did you get here child? A friend did a spell." Sheila nodded and turned around. "I don't know where Damon is but Bonnie is over there." Elena nodded.

"Thank you." Shelia nodded. "Now go." Elena nodded and ran over in the direction that Bonnie was in. "Bonnie! Bonnie where are you?! Bonnie!" She turned and there was Bonnie. "What are you doing here Elena? There's no time to explain. Please got to Sheila." Bonnie nodded. "I haven't seen Damon since that night." Elena nodded. She ran around looking for Damon. "Damon! Damon! Damon answer me if you can hear me! Damon!"

She yelled as she looked around. She only had another hour before she was dead herself. "Damon please answer me! Its Elena!" She yelled as she looked around her. She turned and there was the silhouette. She stopped and backed up. She turned and was grabbed by the throat.

"What's going on Elena?" She choked and looked at who was holding her throat. "Kol." she choked out. Kol smiled and threw her into metal, it piercing through her leg. She screamed in pain. Blood showed up on her leg, soaking the ground under her. Elena came back up and pushed Kol. "I am here for a purpose and I will not let you keep me from accomplishing that."

Elena took off. "Damon! Damon!" Kol threw her again and broke her collarbone. She grunted as she tried to get up. Kol flipped her over and took a piece of metal and staked her to the ground. He brought a stake to her chest and pulled back. Elena closed her eyes. **'Damon I love you.' **Suddenly she heard Kol gasp in pain and his neck was broken.

Elena felt the metal being pulled from her chest. She gasped out in pain. She felt a hand take hers. She looked and there was Damon. Elena smiled and cried. She hugged him to her. "Damon oh my god you are okay!" she whispered as she clutched her to him. "Well I'm glad that you are both happy." Elena looked and there was Lexi with a smile on her face.

Elena smiled. "okay you guys, lets go. We have to get to Shelia before midnight." She got up and stopped as she saw Lexi still standing there. "What? Come on Lexi, you too." Lexi smiled and nodded. They headed to Sheila. Elena was then hit and was sent flying into a tree. She grunted and realized it was Kol. "You are not getting out of here." He stabbed her with a branch.

Damon and Lexi rushed to Sheila and Bonnie. "Now! Its time!" They nodded. Damon looked around him and realized Elena was gone. He looked around in a frenzy as he saw there was no sign of her. "Elena!" He smelled blood in the air. '**No! No! No!' **"Elena!" Shelia took his hand. "No wait!" Next thing he knew he was on the other side. The land of the living. He looked and there was Bonnie, Alaric, Jeremy, Stefan, and Lexi. He looked over at Elena and ran over to her.

"What the hell happened to her!?" he yelled as he saw all the blood on her and the ground around her. "Wait, why isn't she breathing?" He looked at them. "She is dead Damon. What!? She wanted to get you guys back and the only way she could was to die and go back to the other side and get you. All those wounds are wounds that she sustained when she was attacked on the other side. And if she doesn't get back to Sheila then she stays dead."

Damon was overcome with anger. "And you let her do this!?" Jeremy came up and punched him. "No! We didn't! We didn't want her to do it! Because I don't want to lose my sister!" Damon looks at Jeremy. "Remember, you are not the only one that loves her!" Jeremy stormed off. Bonnie followed him. "How much longer does she have? Five minutes."

Elena was fighting for her life and Kol was winning. Kol had the advantage because he was older. He staked her to the tree again. She grunted in pain. "Now its time for you to die darling." Elena closed her eyes. **'I'm sorry Jeremy. I'm sorry Ric, I guess I wont make it back to you after all' **She was staked with metal and she lost consciousness.

"Time is running out. There is only another minute." Damon picked her body up and hugged her to him. 'Come on Elena. Don't you do it. Don't you die on me now. You promised that we were going to have a future together. Please you have to com back to me.' The moon reached its peak and Elena showed no signs of waking. "Elena! Hey! Open your eyes! Elena!" Damon pled as he frantically shook her.

"Elena! Open your eyes or I will kill you myself! You have to wake up! We have a whole future together! You have got to wake up! I cant live without you. Please baby come back to me." he pled as tears filled his sapphire blue eyes. "Come on dammit! Wake up! Dammit Elena! Wake the hell up!" He yelled as he shook her limp body. "You have to be here to watch your brother graduate and to go to college with Bonnie and Caroline. Come on baby please come back to me."

"Please." he whispered as he put his head to hers, tears mixing in with the blood on her face. Suddenly she gasped and began coughing. "Oh!" Damon said, relief filling him. He was so happy. He hugged her, her coughing not subsiding. She turned away from Damon and began throwing up blood. Damon put his hand on her back as she coughed up more blood. She groaned in pain as she felt the wounds.

The coughing eventually stopped and she breathed in a sharp breath, as the pain spread through her. She looked at Damon and smiled. "I...I did it. I got...you guys out." Her head fell back. Damon smiled and kissed her head. "Yeah, yeah you did. And when you are feeling better, I am gonna give you shit for dying to save me." He picked her up bridal style. "Why don't you let me take her." said Jeremy. He handed Elena to Jeremy. Damon faced Alaric and smiled. He came up and hugged Alaric. "It's good to have you back Damon."

Damon turned and looked at Stefan. Stefan looked at him and smiled he came up to him and punched him in the face. "What the hell was that for?! That's for being the good brother and coming over and bringing me back and staying back." Stefan offered him his hand and hugged him. "We may fight Damon but you are my brother and you do mean a lot to me." Damon smiled and slapped his back.

"You too brother." he turned and smiled as saw Lexi come out. "Lexi." Stefan said with a smile as he hugged her. "It's so good to see you." He said with a smile. Stefan looked around at everyone. Jeremy, Alaric and Elena were going to stay because they didn't have a house, Lexi was going to stay too for awhile. And then there was him and Damon. 'Good thing we have a boarding house.' Stefan thought with a smile.

"Come on, lets go and get everyone home. Alaric turned and looked at Brooke and Zach. "Thank you." They both smiled and nodded. "Well there is no way that we are going to make it home without collapsing out of exhaustion. Lets all go and get a few hotel rooms. Everyone nodded. Brooke smiled. "My mom owns a hotel and you can there for cheap. "Thank you Brooke." She nodded.

They headed to the hotel and they all go a room. Bonnie, and Jeremy got a room. Damon and Elena got a room. Stefan got one with Lexi and Alaric got one by himself. Damon gently laid Elena in a bed. He took her shoes off and got her a change of clothes. He dressed her in a cami and pair of pajama shorts and put her under the blankets.

He got in with her and gently laid her on his chest. He gently put his arms around her and kissed her head. **'Elena you are still by far the greatest thing that ever happened to me in my 173 years on this earth. I couldn't think of another person that means more to me than you. I love you so much and I cant wait to build a future with you.' **He fell asleep.

Bonnie laid in bed with Jeremy. Her head was resting on his chest. Jeremy kissed her head and they both smiled. "I am really angry that you lied to me Bonnie. And I will be mad at you for awhile. But I am glad that you are back and I can hold you again. I can finally be happy because I know that you are alive." he kissed her head again and she lifted her head to kiss him on the lips.

Stefan got out of the shower and came in, towel drying his hair. Lexi was laying in her bed, watching T.V. She got up and crossed her legs as she looked at hm. "So Caroline." Stefan looked at her. "What about Caroline?" Lexi looked at him with disbelief. "Are you really that blind?" Stefan rolled his eyes. "What are you talking about? She likes you. You like her, why do you have to make everything so complicated?"

Stefan scoffed and got off of his bed. "We are just friends Lexi, nothing more. Yeah just admit it that its something else." Stefan looked at Lexi. She is just my best friend." Lexi rolled her eyes and turned over in her bed. "Whatever." Stefan chuckled and laid on his bed. He closed his eyes and smiled**. 'Maybe She's right. Maybe there is something more to my friendship with Caroline. She has been there through a lot with me.'**

Alaric laid in his bed, he was hoping that he could have the love of his life back. He was hoping that he would have seen her on the other side. He missed her so much and he wanted to see her. But yet he was also glad that he hadn't seen her either. That meant that she moved on and she was at peace, however he did miss her. He smiled thinking that at least he had a family. And he knew that he wasn't alone. he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Everyone slept well that night. They had their friends and family with them and they were grateful for each other. Little did they know that there was another problem just brewing. And they would need help to overcome this enemy.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Everyone slept well that night. They had their friends and family with them and they were grateful for each other. Little did they know that there was another problem just brewing. And they would need help to overcome this enemy.**_

Damon woke up, looked down and smiled. The love of his life, the woman he loved the most was laying on his chest. He looked at her face, so peaceful as she slept, her beautiful brown hair, lightly falling down her face. He smiled as he gently traced his fingers across her face as she slept, he missed her soft skin. He was genuinely happy. He was with the woman that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, build a future with.

He gently kissed her lips. Her eyes fluttered and they opened. She looked up and smiled as she saw his sapphire blue eyes meeting her chocolate brown ones. She raised her head and kissed him on the lips and laid there on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. She was so happy she got him and her best friend back. She felt like her life was coming back together.

"I missed you so much Damon." Damon kissed her head. "I missed you too Elena, so much. If its possible, I think you have gotten more beautiful." Elena giggled and kissed him again. She was beyond happy. She got up and hissed in pain. Damon was at her side. "What's wrong?" Elena picked her shirt up and there was a wound, blood still flowing from it, one of the chest wounds.

"Good God Elena! What the hell happened!?" Elena gently put her shirt back down. "I fought with an original." Damon looked at her in shock. "What? When I was looking for you on the other side, I ran into Kol. He and I fought for a little bit. Needless to say that he won the battle." Elena felt Damon stiffen. She looked and saw sheer anger in his eyes. Elena picked her shirt back up and looked at her wound. "Why hasn't it healed?" Elena shrugged.

"When was the last time you fed Elena?" Elena looked at Damon and then down. "When was the last time you fed Elena?" Elena looked at Damon. "Not since the day you died." Damon looked at Elena in disappointment. "Elena, are you telling me that you haven't fed in a week and a half?!" Elena nodded. "Why!?" She looked back at Damon sharply.

"You wanna know!? It was because I was in too much pain over you to care that I hadn't! I didn't care about anything! You wanna know what I did!? When I wasn't sleeping I was in your room on my knees, crying at your bed. And also all I wanted to do was see you and I knew that I never would. I didn't care about my health."

"I wanted to die! I wanted to die just to join you! I cant live without you! And I cant believe that you expected me to! I felt like I was alone! All I wanted was to die. DO you have any idea how many times I wanted to take my daylight ring off and just burn?! I even wanted to turn my humanity off, just so I can escape the pain. Because I love you, and I cant live without you!"

Tears flowed from her eyes and she looked down as more tears fell. Damon very gently took Elena in his arms. "Elena, I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you the way I did. I never meant to make you feel like you had no way out. You are the most important person I'm my life. You are the epitome of my life."

"I love you more than anything. You are my entire world. When I would fall asleep I would lay there thinking about you, what you were doing, what you were thinking. What was going on with you. If someone else would find out how amazing you are and snatch you up and make you happier than with me. I cant live without you either. My life without you is not a life at all."

Elena clutched him to her and she cried, her tears staining his shirt. He kissed her head and they stayed cuddled. Elena hissed in pain again. Damon let her go. "Okay Elena we have to get you some blood. That is why you aren't healing." Elena closed her eyes and nodded. "Let me go and shower first." Damon hissed through his teeth. "You may not wanna do that."

Elena rolled her eyes. "I will be fine." she said with a smile. She took her clothes off and got into the water. She hissed in pain as the water hit her wounds. "Ow!" She cried out as she tried to get the blood off of her body. She heard a knock on the door. "Are you okay Elena?" she hissed again. "Yeah, I'll be fine. I just have to get over it." She heard the door open and close.

Damon gently opened the curtain and what he saw broke his heart. Elena was clutching the bar in the bathtub as the water hit her chest wound. "It wont stop bleeding." Damon turned her around gently and examined the wound closer. The wound was getting worse. He took a towel and put it around her. He picked her up and carried her in a bridal style. "We have to get this taken care of.

He grabbed her phone and called Alaric. "Ric I need you to go and get gauze. Elena's wounds are not healing. She is too weak right now. She needs to hunt. But we have to get the bleeding under control. Thanks Ric." he hung up and looked at her.

"He's going to go and get the stuff." Elena nodded and smiled. Soon after Alaric came back and gave Damon the supplies. Damon came over and took the towel from her body, blood soaking through it.

He cleaned her wound and bandaged it up. As Damon was finishing he noticed that Elena was smiled. "What's that smile? What you are doing. You are usually the one that is like lets go kill people to feed." Damon laughed as he nodded. "Well I thought that you would be opposed to killing people." Elena chuckled. "Besides we have no way of covering out tracks."

They all got ready and checked out. They piled in Stefan and Alaric's car. They were ready to go home. Damon and Elena were in the back of Stefan's car, with Lexi in the front with Stefan.

Bonnie and Jeremy were in the back of the car sleeping. Alaric was driving with a smile. Elena fell asleep on Damon and he smiled. "We have to get home. I miss my bourbon." Stefan and Lexi rolled their eyes and smiled.

Damon was smiling and looked out the window. Damon started to fell a warm liquid soak his shirt. He opened Elena's jacket and saw the blood soaking her shirt. "Shit!" Lexi and Stefan looked behind them. "Pull over!" Stefan did and Damon laid Elena on the seat. "What the hell is that?! Elena hasn't been feeding and her wounds haven't been healing."

"Wait so these are the wounds from last night?" Damon looked up and nodded. "We have extra blood in the trunk." Lexi nodded and popped the trunk. She grabbed a blood bag and handed it to Damon. He put it to her lips. She started to drink. She looked at Damon and smiled. Then she looked down and groaned. "I'm guessing that my wounds opened up." Damon nodded.

Elena suddenly pushed Damon away and threw up the blood. Along with black blood. "What the hell?! Why is her body rejecting blood?!" They all looked at each other as Elena rested."

"I'll bet its that damn witch! She messed up her juju when she killed Elena to bring us back. We have to go back." they all nodded and called Alaric. They all rushed back to the bar. Damon grabbed Zach from behind the bar. "We have a serious problem. And you are going to fix it. Right NOW."


	5. Chapter 5

_**"I'll bet its that damn witch! She messed up her juju when she killed Elena to bring us back. We have to go back." they all nodded and called Alaric. They all rushed back to the bar. Damon grabbed Zach from behind the bar. "We have a serious problem. And you are going to fix it. Right NOW."**_

"What are you talking about?" Brooke came out and pushed Damon away from Zach. "I find a way to get you back to the land of the living and this is the thanks I get? What the hell!" Damon looked at Brooke with anger. "We have a problem. You messed up your little witchy juju. Since Elena came back, her wounds haven't been healing and she cant keep blood down. And I want it fixed. I will not let her suffer."

Brooke looked at him. "Has she been awake at all?" Damon nodded. "She fell asleep and her wounds opened up. She passed out and she threw all the blood that we gave her up." Brooke looked down. "Okay you guys cant go back to Virginia with her in that shape. We have to take a look at her." she looked at Damon. "I promise that I will fix this Damon. You deserve to be happy. I haven't ever seen you this happy. I will be out in a minute."

Damon nodded and walked back to the car. Elena was slumped against the back seat, with her feet hanging out the car. He took her hand. "How are you feeling? Other than feeling constantly sick and sore, I'm good." Damon chuckled hard. "Don't worry, we are going to figure out what is wrong." Elena nodded with a smile. "It's almost like when I was sired to you." Elena looked at Damon. "Damon do me a favor?"

Damon nodded. "What? Tell me that I can only feed from you." Damon looked at her like she was crazy. "Do you actually think that you are still sired to me? Well with you back on the side of the living, maybe it was brought back. It is worth a try." Damon rolled his eyes. "Okay. Elena it would mean a lot ot me if you would only drink from me."

Damon bit his wrist and Elena fed from it. She backed off and threw the blood right back up, it was getting darker in color. "Okay that was stupid." Elena said as she slumped again. "I'm sorry Elena, don't worry we are getting Brooke to take a look at you." Elena nodded and put her head back on the seat, her head pounding. Brooke came out. Elena had no color in her face.

"Okay I have already called my mom and she has the rooms open and clean for you. We have to figure this out." they all nodded. They drove over to the hotel and Damon gently picked Elena up as she fell asleep in his arms. He laid her gently on the bed and covered her with is leather jacket. Brooke came in. "Okay I will do a spell and see what is going on."

Damon nodded. She began her incantation. She was thrown back, blood flowing from her nose. Damon looked at her and helped her up. "What's going on? There is a spell on her. Its too strong for me to find out who it is. But we have to figure it out. Judging by her color, she is losing too much blood, and with her inability to keep blood down, it wont be long before she does die, it will only be a matter of time before she starts to desiccated." Damon kicked a hole into the wall.

"Damon go outside and talk to your friends. Calm down. I will stay here with her." Damon nodded and headed to the others. "Well what's going on?" asked Jeremy. "There is apparently a spell on her and is keeping her in this condition. Brooke isn't strong enough to breakthrough so she can figure it out who it is." Bonnie stepped up. "I can help. Its the least I can do." Damon nodded and bonnie followed him back to the hotel."

Bonnie did her spell as she touched Elena's head. When she snapped back to the present she looked at Damon with shock. "Do you know who it is?" Damon asked, impatient. They called the others into the room. "I know who it is. Its Quetsiyah." They all looked at her with wide eyes. "That's impossible. She's dead. Yes and death has kept other people fro harming us brother." said Damon.

"Not only that Quetsiyah is on this side. But why is she hurting Elena? She didn't do anything." said Jeremy, with anger in his voice. "It's because she looks like Amara. She wants all the doppelgangers of her line to suffer because she took Silas from her. She isn't intending to kill Elena yet. But she wants Elena to suffer. That's why she is making her body reject blood. She wants Elena to suffer."

"Well we have to figure out something before she starts to desiccate. We don't even know where the ancient vindictive witch. She has to be here. Here in Atlanta. She cant do a spell like this from the other side or far away. She has to be here. We have to go and sever the connection." Damon looked toward the window. "Oh believe me, I will sever the connection."

He walked out od the room, slamming the door. He walked down the stairs and kicked holes in the concrete, tears filled his eyes. He felt responsible. "Damon." he turned and there was Stefan. "What do you want Stefan. I want to be here for you Damon. Why don't you ever let any of us help you?" Stefan asked as he saw his brother breaking at the seams.

"Because I show no weakness to anyone. I don't want to. You know people ask me why I don't let myself care. You wanna know why? because when you something always goes wrong and I am tired Stefan. I am tired of having my heart ripped put whenever I let myself feel. I will kill anyone who harms people I care about. And I will kill that witch for what she is doing to Elena. And I will enjoy it. I wont be able to live with myself if she dies because she wanted to bring me back. How is that fair?"

Stefan walked up to him and hugged him. "We are going to fix this and we will get her back." Damon nodded. They headed back to the room. "We found where she is." Damon nodded. "okay lets go." They all nodded. "I will go too." Damon turned and saw Elena standing up. "You are in no condition to do anything, let alone travel." Elena rolled her eyes. "If she is going to torture me I would rather be tortured around my family, just in case this takes a turn for the worst."

Damon picked her up and carried her outside. He set her down on the stairs. "This will not take a turn for the worst. You hear me? I will not let anything happen to you. We are going to get through this and we are going to go home, we are going to watch your brother graduate and then we will build a future together." Elena nodded. she laid her hand on his cheek.

"I will be honest. I want to be with you, And I know that you wouldn't stay back. Please let me come with you." Damon sighed and nodded. "Fine." Elena smiled and kissed him. "Thank you Damon. Alright lets go.


	6. Chapter 6

_**"I will be honest. I want to be with you, And I know that you wouldn't stay back. Please let me come with you." Damon sighed and nodded. "Fine." Elena smiled and kissed him. "Thank you Damon. Alright lets go.**_

Damon and Elena got back into Stefan's car and Lexi joined Stefan in the front. "You tell us if you need anything okay Elena?" She nodded. They began driving to the destination. Elena put her head on Damon's shoulder and soon fell asleep, her breathing ragged. Damon kissed the top of her head and put his arm around her shoulder, her skin cold to the touch.

"Stefan do we still have that blanket in the trunk?" asked Damon. "Yes, why? Elena's body temp is dropping. My body heat is not enough to keep her warm." Stefan nodded and they stopped and covered her up. 'You are going to get through this. You will survive this. And when you do we are going to be happy. And we are getting out of Mystic Falls, just you and me. So you have to hold on."

Damon hugged her closer to him as she draped the blanket over them both to keep her warm. He closed his eyes as he smelled the aroma that was his Elena, a sweet vanilla. Jeremy was tapping on the door of the car. He was worried and Alaric and Bonnie knew it. Bonnie took his hand. "Everything is going to be fine. I promise. We are going to fix this." Jeremy nodded and took her hand.

Alaric looked at the windshield with worry. He loved Jeremy and Elena like his own and he couldn't bear to lose either of them. He would have rather take her place at eh moment. They arrived at the house. It was an old and abandoned house. The roof was a copper and the wood was old and rotten. "Is it safe that I sneeze on it or will it fall down?" Damon said with sarcasm. Stefan and Lexi rolled their eyes.

Damon very gently shook Elena awake. Elena got up and she got out, leaning on Damon. "She's in there." Damon nodded and they all headed to the house. Damon touched the house and cried out in pain. "OW!" he yelled as he shook his hand. "Are you okay?" asked Elena. He nodded. Bonnie spelled the door open and the house safe.

When the door opened there was Quetsiyah, standing there with her arms crossed across her chest. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the doppelgangers, witches, hunters and vampires alike. You don't look so good there Elena. You feeling a little sick Elena?"

Damon gritted his teeth. "Leave her alone! She hasn't done anything to you! She is a doppelganger of Amara and I swore that she and her descendants would suffer as I did! But Elena didn't do this to you! This was thousands of years ago. If you don't stop then I will kill you myself."

Quetsiyah rose an eyebrow. "Is that a threat?" Darkness took over Damon's eyes. "A promise." His voice so low and menacing he even sent a chill up Elena's spine. She chuckled. "Really" She focused on Elena and she began coughing, blood flowing from her mouth as if she was drowning in water only on blood. "Stop! Please stop!" Damon ran at vamp speed and straight at her.

Damon was thrown through a window, glass sticking in his back. He groaned and got up. Jeremy was holding on Elena as she choked. "Quetsiyah! ENOUGH!" Bonnie started to use her expression magic, causing her to fall and gasp for breath. "You are my decedent ,and you will side with the woman whose ancestor tortured me." Bonnie gritted her teeth.

"Elena is my best friend and I will die to protect her. She is the sister that I never had. And I will do whatever it takes to keep her safe." She started to bend her fingers, causing her bones to break. "Now sever the connection on Elena!" She broke through Bonnies spell and sent bonnie flying. Jeremy yelled out in anger and left Elena with Stefan. She sent Jeremy through another window.

She focused on Stefan. "Even you will take the side of the woman that broke your heart. The woman that manipulated you!" Stefan got angry "She is my best friend. Stefan ran at her and was thrown to the ground with a broken neck. "Enough. Time to say goodbye Elena." she started another spell and Elena started to gasp for breath. Her skin started to turn grey, and she felt her veins begin to grind together.

"Elena screamed out in pain and Lexi went after the witch. Alaric took Elena and held her to him, her fingers clenching his shirt as she cried out. "Please Quetsiyah stop! She is my best friend and she doesn't deserve this." pled Bonnie. Quetsiyah grinned. "Oh Bonnie, she should have been the one to die that day."

"I was the one that sent Kol Mikaelson to go after Elena on the other side. He was supposed to keep her there but he failed. Thanks to that woman. The woman that saved her, Elena's beloved Aunt Jenna. Jenna had the chance to come back and be with the love of her life and her nephew again, but she picked Elena."

"So I kept her tied to a piece as she watched her beloved niece return to the land of the living. She had her chance. I gave her a choice she could either let Elena die or she could have saved herself. Of course she made the wrong choice. If Elena had been paying attention she could have saved her aunt. But on the plus side she will be bale to meet her aunt and show her aunt that she made the wrong choice."

She clenched her fingers and Elena cried out in pure agony. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she cried out. "Have fun with your beloved Aunt." Something snapped in Elena. All she saw was red. She could no longer feel the pain of her own body desiccating. She ran at vamp speed and bit Quetsiyah's throat. Then she snapped her neck. Elena coughed up pure black blood and fell to the ground.

Damon rushed over to her. "Elena! Elena can you hear me?! Elena! Elena! Elena! ELENA!" He cried out in agony as her skin still stayed the dark grey, her veins protruding from her desiccated skin.

He brought her body to his face as h cried out, tears running down his face and mixing with the blood on her face. **'You have to come back to me! I cant live without you! Baby please. Don't lie to me too. Please.'** Damon clutched her to him, letting no one touch either one of them.

"Damon what now?" Damon raised his head and they all saw the light in his eyes finally go out. He had finally broken. And there was no way of putting him back together. "Nothing. We do nothing. There's nothing more we can do. Lets go home. We haven't been there in awhile. And then we can have a funeral and all that lame shit."

Damon put her down and walked away, leaving everybody full of sadness and anger. Jeremy cried out as Bonnie clutched him to her. Alaric dropped to his knees, wishing that he could turn HIS humanity off. Lexi holding Stefan as he cried. Elena was the one that was important to them off. And now they were all broken.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Damon put her down and walked away, leaving everybody full of sadness and anger. Jeremy cried out as Bonnie clutched him to her. Alaric dropped to his knees, wishing that he could turn HIS humanity off. Lexi holding Stefan as he cried. Elena was the one that was important to them off. And now they were all broken. **_

Alaric and the others just stood there in shock as they saw Elena, laying there dead. Tears, filled all their eyes. Damon was gone, and they didn't where he went. Elena was dead and none of them could believe it. They all tried to prevent this. They all felt like they lied to her. They all told her that she was going to live through this and she was going to have a future.

Alaric took a step to her body. "Don't touch her." Alaric and the others turned and there was Damon. He walked forward and picked her up. He cradled her to him. He walked out with her body without a word. They all stood there as he walked out. "Come on, lets go." they all followed Alaric. Damon got in the back and he cradled her to him, tears still flowing from dead eyes.

Stefan looked at him was scared. He had never seen his brother look so dead and broken. He was worried too. He wanted to help his brother but he had locked his feelings up, not quite turning his humanity off but enough that he was numb to the world. Lexi looked at Stefan looking at Damon and looked at them both with sympathy.

They drove back to the boarding house and Damon carried her into the house, Stefan called Caroline and she rushed over. she came in. "Bonnie! It's so good to see you! Where's Elena? I want a group hug!" Bonnie looked down and headed to the living room, Caroline following in confusion. Everyone moved and Caroline saw what she assumed was her best friend covered on a black satin sheet on the couch. She looked over and saw everyone's eyes full of tears.

She shook her head. "No! No! No!" Caroline said as she lost her balance, Stefan catching her. She cried into his chest and he shushed her as he gently rocked her. Damon rolled his eyes and left the room. Caroline walked over to the sheet. "Caroline, you don't want to do that." Stefan warned as tears fell. Caroline looked back at the body and slowly uncovered her.

She gasped out as she saw her best friend, desiccated. She dropped to her knees and cried out. Stefan joined her and hugged her. "How did it happen? She was spelled when she came back from bringing Bonnie and Damon back. Caroline nodded. "What is the point in celebrating when we can never be whole as a family?" Caroline asked as she buried her head in Stefan's neck.

Alaric stepped up. "We have to make funeral arrangements. Like Meredith said, she will start to bloat." he said, his voice hoarse from crying. Jeremy shook his head. "No we are not gonna bury my sister!" yelled Jeremy. "What else can we do Jeremy? There is nothing else to do." They turned and there was Damon. "Elena is gone and she isn't coming back ever. So stop prolonging the inevitable and make the damn arrangements." Damon walked past him.

"And what about you!? You haven't let anyone touch her! You deny yourself your feelings and now what?! You are prolonging the inevitable Damon!" Jeremy stormed out. Damon looked at everyone. "Get that body out of my house." He walked to his room. Caroline looked at him disgust and hugged Stefan. Damon got up to his room and stood there in the doorway.

He came in and begin throwing stuff, he threw everything that his hands could touch. His hand closed on a soft velvet box. He opened it, showing a little ring. It was an engagement ring. It had a big blue stone the in the center and it was surrounded by many other little diamonds. He clenched it and he cried. He let all the heart crushing grief crush him, he couldn't breathe, she was everything to him, his breathe, the light in his eyes. Now it was all gone. "UGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He cried out as he let all the pain crush him. Everyone cringed as they heard Damon in such pain.

IN NOT THE LAND OF THE LIVING

Elena woke up in darkness. she was all alone. "Hello? Is anyone there? Hello? Damon? Bonnie?" she looked around. She sat there in darkness**. 'Oh no. Did I die? Oh no, what about Damon?' **Elena looked around frantically. "Please is anyone there!?" she yelled. "Calm down honey." Elena turned and there was Miranda Gilbert. "Mom?" Miranda smiled and nodded. "Where am I? Am I dead?" She asked as she looked around.

"Yes honey, you are dead. But you don't belong here. You belong still breathing and returning to the man that loves you. You deserve to live and be with your help and try to have a normal life. I am so proud of you Elena. And your father and I love you so much. We couldn't be more proud of the young woman that you have become." Miranda came up and kisses her on the head.

"Now please go sweetie. Return to the land of the living. Be strong." Elena suddenly was struck with pain. She gasped in a breath and she was surrounded by everyone, all of them looking at her with shock. "What happened?" Caroline and Bonnie attacked her in a hug and cried as they held her. Jeremy hugged her crushed her to him. Alaric hugged her tightly and kissed the side of her head.

She hugged Stefan, tears in his eyes. She smiled at his embrace. She was loved and she was grateful for them. "Where's Damon?" Stefan frowned. "He is in his bedroom." Elena nodded. She headed upstairs. She opened the door. The whole room was trashed. "Damn Damon way to lose your temper." Damon looked up in shock. His Elena, his love was standing there right in front of him. She was really here.

He got up and ran up and kissed her hard. He was crushing her little body in his muscular arms, he took in her vanilla scent and she picked his wonderful cologne scent. They were fighting for dominance with their tongues. They made love. After Elena was sleeping on his chest and he was gently stroking her back with feather touches. She smiled in her sleep and wrapped her arms around his torso.

Caroline and Stefan sat in front of the fire. "I never thought that I could be happier. Alaric, Bonnie and strangely Damon are all back and I'm happy." said Caroline. Stefan chuckled. He frowned as he remembered what he and Lexi talked about. "Caroline?" She turned. "What's up?" Stefan's emerald green eyes meeting her crystal blue ones. Stefan leaned closer and his lips met Caroline's.

They broke apart and both smiled. "Well that was something I was waiting to happen." Caroline said with a smile. Stefan returned the smile. "I think its time that we look to the future and not the past." Caroline nodded. They leaned in again and kissed again. They both smiled. Stefan put his arm around her shoulder and she snuggled her head into his neck.

For once everything was okay. Everyone was happy and they were happy. Alaric headed to the bar and drank a few bourbons. He felt lonely. All the stuff that Quetsiyah said was echoing in his head. She gave up her one chance to give Elena another chance at happiness. He didn't understand why he hadn't seen her.

"Ric." he turned and there stood Jenna, her honey blonde hair still past her shoulder, her beautiful green eyes full of life, and her smile still bright. Alaric smiled in pure joy. "Jenna."


	8. Chapter 8

_**"Ric." he turned and there stood Jenna, her honey blonde hair still past her shoulder, her beautiful green eyes full of life, and her smile still bright. Alaric smiled in pure joy. "Jenna."**_

He locked eyes with hers and he ran over and hugged her. They both had the look of pure joy. "You're here." Jenna smiled. "I'm here. How?" Alaric chuckling. "Shelia. She said that she had enough to send one more person back to the side of the living." Alaric smiled. "Come on, lets get you home." Jenna nodded. Alaric out his arm around her and they went back to the boarding house.

Alaric came in to Stefan and Caroline sleeping with each other on the sofa. Alaric smiled and Jenna pointed between them with confusion. Alaric smiled and shrugged. "Ric you are ba..." Elena stopped dead in her tracks as she saw who was standing there. Tears filled her eyes and she sobbed. "Jenna? Jenna! Jeremy get down here!" she yelled as she attacked Jenna in a hug.

Jeremy came down in a hurry. "What is it?" Jeremy asked and he gasped as he saw Jenna. He hugged her. Alaric smiled as he saw the love of his life hugging her niece and nephew. Stefan and Caroline woke up and smiled. Damon came down in a hurry. They all smiled as they saw the family hugging each other. Elena felt her life fall into place and she couldn't be happier.

THREE MONTHS LATER (Authors note: The Augustine stuff hasn't happened and they haven't known about Enzo)

Elena packed the last box as she packed up Damon's car. "Is that the last one?" asked Damon. She nodded. Elena was going back to college with Caroline and Bonnie. They were ready to have a normal life. Stefan and Damon were going to visit every weekend since they were only three hours away. Elena hugged Damon and headed back to the house. She hugged Alaric and Jenna.

Alaric and Jenna were getting married in four months and they were moving out of the Salvatore house and they had the Gilbert house rebuilt. They were going to move back there together. Jeremy was going to stay with Damon and Stefan and come with them so he can see Bonnie. Stefan and Caroline were in a great relationship and they were happy. Everyone was ready for a normal relationship.

Damon kissed Elena on the lips. They got into Damon's car, Stefan and Caroline in Stefan's and Bonnie with Jeremy in her car. They all loaded into the cars and started to the college. "Why did you have to pick now to have the whole "I want a college experience." now? We could have another amazing summer together." Damon said with a smirk. Elena giggled and kissed him. "I want to at least do a year of college. I want to see if I like it."

Damon rolled his eyes and shook his head. "How can I sleep now? I've gotten so used to you there it will be hard to sleep." Elena nodded. "You are right, but we will make due." Damon nodded. "I will actually miss you." said Damon. Elena rolled her eyes and smiled. "I will only be three hours away. And I will call you every day. We can talk and when you come down then we can just be together." Damon smiled and nodded.

They drove to the college and they made it to the room. They all began unpacking. Damon took Elena to dinner and Jeremy brought Bonnie dinner and they ate in the room. Stefan and Caroline ate in the park. They all enjoyed each others company. Soon it was time for the guys to leave. "Call me when you get home." Elena said kissing Damon once again.

"Be safe and call me later." Said Caroline as Stefan nodded and they shared a kiss. Bonnie and Jeremy kissed and everyone was ready to go their separate ways. The boys headed back home. The girls all headed to bed. They were ready for college. The next morning they were all awoken by Caroline. "Caroline, the first class isn't until noon and you are waking us up at five in the morning?" asked Elena, a little annoyed.

"We should be up before the class! Not seven hours before!" whined Bonnie. Caroline rolled her eyes. "I am sorry! But I am a little excited." she said as she sank to her bed. Bonnie and Elena sat up. "Care, we are excited too. But please let us have at least another three hours of sleep." Caroline looked up and nodded and smile. "Okay, I think I need some more sleep anyway." she giggled. They all fell back asleep.

They all attended to their classes and slowly but surely the day ended. Elena came into Bonnie and Caroline getting dressed in party dresses. "What are you guys doing? WE are going to a party tonight. We are going to party tonight because we are normal college students." Elena giggles. "Guys I really don't want to." they both pouted. "Come on Elena we want you to come. If you don't then we wont have fun." said Caroline with a pout.

Elena smiled. "Really guys, just go. Have fun I really don't feel up to going. Okay, but if you change your mind we are going to the frat house delta iota kappa house." Elena nodded. She laid on her bed while they left. She fell asleep. She heard a knock at the door and she jumped. She opened the door. There was no one there. "Hello?" she asked as she looked around.

She shut the door and locked it. She took her phone and dialed Damon. **"Hey beautiful**. Hey Damon. **Uh oh, you sound upset. What's wrong? **I don't know, something doesn't feel right. **What do you mean? Where is vampire Barbie and the wicked witch of the west? **They are out partying**. Okay well, I am here for you and I have a car, I can come and get you. **No that's okay."

There was another knock. She gasped. "There's another knock Damon. **Don't answer it." **there was a harder knock. She gasped. "What should I do Damon? **Just ignore it." **Elena nodded. They talked and the knocking stopped. **"It was probably someone drunk." **Elena nodded. "Well I guess I will let you go. I love you Damon. **I love you too. And if you need me I am here." **Elena nodded. "Night Damon."

THREE WEEKS LATER

Elena got up, grabbed a shower, and headed to class. She was excited, tonight was Friday, which meant that Damon was coming. And he was staying till Sunday. She was happy. She was adjusting to college and she was actually enjoying it. She headed to class and ran into Aaron. "Sorry Elena. Its okay, what's up? Nothing, I have to head to Wes' he wants to lecture me about grades." he said, rolling his eyes, Elena giggled.

"See you later." Elena headed to the classroom and went through her day. She headed back to the room, and took another shower and got dressed in a burgundy cami and a denim skirt, she grabbed her black converse and headed out the door. She sat on the bench and waited for Damon. She saw Wes and she stiffened. "Hello Elena." Elena looked away from him. "Well I see that you have no manners." Elena looked at Wes.

"What do you want Wes? You know that me and Caroline are vampires. But we haven't harmed anyone here. I don't see why you keep trying to pick fights with me." Wes smiled and sat next to her. "Did you know that your father hated vampires?" Elena looked at him. "You knew my father?" Wes nodded. "I knew Grayson very well, because I hate vampires like he does. We also wanted another way to get rid of vampires."

"You cant really say that you haven't hurt anyone here. How about Megan? She was killed by a vampire." Elena looked at him in anger. "Just because I am a vampire, doesn't mean that I did that to her. Megan was a sweet girl and she didn't deserve to be killed but I didn't do it. Neither did Caroline." Wes rolled his eyes. "Elena do you want to know how we were able to help vampires?" Elena looked at Wes and got up and tried to run. She heard a hiss of air and something hit her in the back. Her world went black.

"Well either way, you are about to find out. And believe me when I say, you are going to be in hell. Your father would be proud that I am helping his daughter." He picked her up and her bracelet fell off.


	9. Chapter 9

_**"Well either way, you are about to find out. And believe me when I say, you are going to be in hell. Your father would be proud that I am helping his daughter." He picked her up and her bracelet fell off.**_

Damon drove up in his car with a smile on his face. He was happy that he could see his Elena. He parked and noticed that Elena wasn't where he usually met her. **'Maybe she is running late.' **He walked over to the room. He knocked.

Bonnie answered. "What's up Damon? Is Elena here? No she left an hour ago to wait for you." Damon nodded. "She's not where she should be." Bonnies eyebrows go together. "Where could she be?" Damon shrugged and took his phone out to call her.

"Its going straight to voicemail. Either she is ignoring me or something is wrong. And since I haven't done anything to make her mad, then there must be something wrong." Bonnie nodded. "Should we worry?" Damon shook his head. "I will find her."

Damon turned and walked back to the bench and looked around and didn't see a sign of a struggle. He stepped on something and it crunched. He got down on his knees and picked up what he stepped on. It was Elena's bracelet. He had given it to her when he came back to see her two weeks ago.

It was a bracelet that had both clear and blue jewels all around it. He took his phone out. "Bonnie we have a problem. Someone has Elena." Damon felt a pinch in his back and he groaned out and fell on is stomach. _**"Damon? Damon can you hear me?! What happened? Damon!"**_

Damon woke up in a cell. The cell was made of rock and steel. He looked up and the bars were made of steel. He looked up and there were the initials: D.S. He looked around in panic. "You have gotta be kidding me." He looked over and there was a girl laying there unconscious.

He scooted closer and he soon realized that it was Elena. "Elena. Elena wake up. Come on wake up." Elena's eyes fluttered and looked around. She looked over and saw Damon looking at her. "Damon are you...?" she said as she picked herself up.

"I'm okay. Are you?" Elena nodded. "Where are we?" Damon looked around. "A place that I thought went up in flames 60 years ago. This is the Augustine's doing." Elena looked at him. "What is that? A secret organization that gets its kicks out of vampire torture."

"How do you know about this place." Damon looked at her. "Because I've been here before. I was here in the 50's. I was captured and had experiments done on me every day. They would study our healing abilities. They would also use our blood, manipulated it and use it to cure diseases for humans." Elena squinted her eyes. "How?"

They would take a scalpel and dip it in the vervain. Then they would take it and cut pieces of our eyes. Then they would study how long it would take for us to heal. Then they would do it again. It was pretty much never ending."

Elena gasped. "How long were you here?" Damon thought about it. "Five years." Damon looked at him in shock. "How did you get through it? Believe it or not, I made a friend. His name was Enzo or as they knew him, 12144. You see here, there is no such thing as a name, we were just numbers."

"Enzo gave me, something to hold onto. What I would do if I ever got out. Who I wanted to go to, the love of my life. He gave me the strength to get out of here." Damon said as she looked at her. "How did you get out of here?"

"The doctors would display us in a cage with vervain covered bars. They would put us on display and they would mock us. They would look at us and laugh at our weakness. They would only feed us enough to keep our hearts beating."

"One of the times that they displayed us, we both were ready to escape. The doctor took me out of the cage to display how weak I was. He turned his back and the next thing I knew I was feeding on him. It scared all the others and one of them knocked over a curtain and it touched the fireplace, catching fire."

I fought to get Enzo out but it was no use. I knew that there was only one way that I was escaping, that was to turn it off, and walk away while I heard Enzo beg for help and scream in agony as the fire finally reached him."

"You didn't do anything wrong Damon. I understand why you did what you did." Damon looked at her as she reached through the opening and took his hand. He smiled and kissed it. "We just cant get a break can we?" Elena smiled.

The door opened and in came in Wes. Elena backed up as her door was opened. "You have finally woken up." Wes grabbed her and vervained her. He dragged her out of the cell. "Elena! Damon!" Their hands broke.

Wes carried her into a room and tied her to a chair. She looked around. "Where am I? You are in the place where experiments happened. He took a scalpel and came at her. She struggled against the restraints. He took the scalpel to her eyes. Her screams filled the room and echoed.

Damon punched the bars. "Stop! Stop hurting her!" His reply was more of his lovers screams. "STOP!" He yelled as he continued to punch the bars. "Damon!" He stopped and looked through the bars. "Wes I swear to god if you don't stop hurting her I will rip your head off!"

Hours later Wes came in, dragging her body and threw her back in the cell. Damon came to the edge of his cell, his hand clenched on the bars. "You better leave her alone. Torture me, fine! But when you hurt her, that's when I get angry." Wes chuckled. "I'm not afraid of you Damon. See you bright and early in the morning."

Wes closed and locked the door. Damon dropped to his stomach, and looked into the hole. Elena was laying there her face facing him, her hand laying in front of her face, blood coming from both of her eyes, forming a little puddle beneath her face.

He reached through and took her hand. "Elena? Elena can you hear me?" There was no response. "Elena please open your eyes, please." She shifted slightly and opened her eyes and winced and whimpered in pain.

"Damon? Are you okay?" Damon smiled and nodded. "You are the one that is tortured for eight hours and you ask me if I'm okay." He chuckled. She smiled. "How are you feeling? I've been better. My eyes are killing me." Damon sighed. "I promise I will get you out of here."

They took each others hands and fell asleep. Early the nest morning they were woken up by the door opening. Her doo opened and he grabbed her. She clung to Damon's hand as he did hers. "Damon! Damon!" She looked back. "Let me go!" Wes broke them apart. "Elena! Elena! DAMON!"


	10. Chapter 10

_**They took each others hands and fell asleep. Early the nest morning they were woken up by the door opening. Her doo opened and he grabbed her. She clung to Damon's hand as he did hers. "Damon! Damon!" She looked back. "Let me go!" Wes broke them apart. "Elena! Elena! DAMON!"**_

Damon opened banged on the wall again. He was still trying to break out to save Elena. With every scream, he was more determined to break through the bars. He didn't care how many times he broke his knuckles and his hand trying to get to her. Because she was worth it.

Her screams echoed through the cells. He cringed and became more angry as he heard his beloved scream out in pain. He was going to get out of here, and when he did, he was going to put an end to Wes.

Elena screamed as more of her flesh was cut from her body. "Why are you doing this? Because I am trying to make you a better vampire Elena. I am also trying to help people find cures for human sicknesses. I mean that's what your father did it for." Elena picked her head up.

"What are you talking about?" Wes looked at her and smiled. "Oh, you didn't know that your father hated vampires? I knew that, but he was a part of this...this vampire torture?" Wes smiled. "Yes, he was doing this to cure people. Me, I enjoy it. I enjoy the pain that I cause vampires."

"Your father was doing this when you and your little brother, Jeremy were little kids. Why do you think that he never wanted you guys to play in the basement?" Elena gasped, Wes was right, her father never let her and her brother play there when they were little.

"Tell me Elena, what would your father think of you now? What would he think about the fact that you, his own daughter, was the thing that he hated the most?" Elena looked at Wes. "He would still love me. You don't know my father, and you never had. He would love me all the same."

"I am still Elena Gilbert. And I will always be his daughter. I know that both of my parents are proud of me." Wes chuckled. "You really are stupid Elena." He took the scalpel to her and kept on cutting her.

"Now we are going to figure out how long it will take to desiccate." He walked away, vervained her again and dragged her back to the cell. "Oh and by the way do you know these two?" Wes moved and there were another two cells. Inside were Stefan and Caroline.

"Stefan! Care!" Elena picked herself up. "You leave them alone. They haven't done anything to you. They are vampires Elena. And now I think it's time that your precious Damon gets some experiments done on him." Damon was dragged back to the room and his screams echoed, waking both Stefan and Caroline.

Elena explained to them, everything that she learned. "So great, here we are trying to be normal and now we are stuck with a guy that gets his kicks on torturing us. Awesome." said Caroline.

Elena bowed head. "Elena, is there something else wrong?" asked Stefan as he saw the look on her face. She picked her head up. "I'm confused." Tears filled her eyes as she bowed her head. Damon was brought in. He reached in and grabbed Caroline.

"Stefan." Stefan picked himself up. "Leave Caroline alone." Wes looked at Stefan and smiled. "Stefan Salvatore, younger brother of Damon and also known as the ripper of Monterey." They all looked at him shock. "I know all of you." He dragged Caroline and her screams soon echoed. Wes left soon after.

Elena looked at her friends and lover. They were all covered in blood. They were all being tortured. She bowed her head and she started crying. "What's the matter Elena?" asked Damon. "I learned something today and I wished I hadn't"

Elena picked her head up. "My father was a part of this. He did this. He tortured vampires to take their blood for reasons. He tortured people for science. And it makes me wonder, would he have done this to me if he was here?"

"Would he have done this to all of us? Because his daughter became the thing that he hated the most. Would he have done it to you guys too when he found out?" she bowed her head. "And the thing is, that I would have been the reason that you guys would be here."

She laid her head on her arm as she cried. Damon put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "This is in no way your fault. And I don't think that he would have done this to you. He loves you, and he is proud of you and so is your mother." Elena picked up her head and smiled.

Caroline and Stefan both nodded and smiled. "Okay we have to get out of here. But how?" They shrugged. "Maybe we can all give our share of blood to one person." they all thought about Elena's idea and nodded. Wes came through with the cup of blood.

ONE WEEK LATER

Damon downed the twelfth little cup of blood. They were all saving it up. Damon was getting stronger and we was ready to get his friends and family out. Wes came in and grabbed Elena. She bit his arm. Wes cried out in pain and fell backwards. Elena opened the door to Damon's cell.

Damon came in. "Maybe it's time that I play doctor with you." Wes advanced toward Damon and he moved out of the way. Suddenly he was grabbed by a vampire by the throat. Damon looked at the vampire in shock. "Hello mate, maybe you remember me I'm 12144. Or Enzo." Damon pushed Enzo from his neck.

Caroline and Stefan flanked Damon. Wes took hold of Elena, she was weak she hadn't been feeding in the past week. He took a syringe and stabbed it into her heart. She gasped. They all stopped and Enzo smiled at Damon.

Wes was getting ready to push the syringe down when he was attacked. "That is no way to treat a woman." She looked up and smiled. "Lexi." She nodded. "Let's get you out of here. Elena? Elena!" Damon yelled.

He ran over to her and grabbed the syringe and pulled it out. She cried out in pain. "What the hell is that?" asked Lexi. Damon took the syringe and smelled it. He took it from his nose and held it out for them to see. "What were are here for. This is a disease that is only for vampires. It's called The Ripper Disease."

Stefan looked up. "So it's a disease that turns vampires into vampires like me? No brother, it's a different ripper case. It makes the body only accept vampire blood. If you are injected with it, then the only thing you can feed on is a vampire."

They all looked at Elena with worry. "I don't think that Elena got any of it in her. But we will find out in a few hours." Damon picked her up and she snuggled into his chest. He turned. "Let's get out of this hell hole." They all nodded and Damon stopped. "Lexi?"

She turned. "Thank you for saving us." Lexi nodded and smiled. "You're welcome." They all got out of the building and headed home. They drove back to the Salvatore house. "We will go back for your stuff. Right now I think that we need to stay away." Caroline nodded.

She called Bonnie and they all came into the living room where Jenna, Alaric, Bonnie, and Jeremy were sitting. Jeremy ran up and looked at his sister. "She's okay Jer, she is just exhausted." Jeremy nodded in relief.

Damon carried her to their bedroom and laid her down. He kissed her head. "Please don't let that ripper sickness be in you." He walked out and came to the bourbon and poured him a glass. "What the hell happened to you guys? You were missing for almost two weeks."

Damon sat there and explained everything about the Augustine organization. "And there is something." Damon looked at Alaric, Jenna, and Jeremy. "The place that some of the experiments took place was performed was none other than the doctor's office of Dr. Grayson Gilbert."

"You are stepping over a line Damon." Jeremy warned. "You don't believe me? Okay, let me ask you a question. Where you ever allowed to play downstairs when you and Elena were kids?" Jeremy looked at him. "That doesn't prove anything."

"Jeremy why don't you ask your sister. She was told the same thing." Jeremy rolled his eyes and turned his back. "You would say anything to Elena. Jeremy he is telling the truth." they turned and Elena was stumbling toward the group.

Damon jumped up and took her shoulder around his neck and put his arm around her waist. "Damon is telling the truth. And you know what else? There is a sickness for vampires, a sickness that I was almost injected with."

"Dad and others, that hated vampires, made a sickness by manipulating DNA. This sickness is given to vampires and they become rippers. Not just any rippers, but rippers that can only feed on vampires. They are vampires that are created to help the humans with hunting."

Jeremy sighed. "That doesn't mean that dad had anything to do with it. What do you want Jer!? A picture!?" Jeremy looked at her in anger. "Maybe you just didn't know dad like I did. Jeremy!" Jenna said, appalled.

Elena got up in her brother's face. "You don't think that this hurts me Jer? You don't think that it hurts the fact that dad hated the one thing that I became. I love mom and dad with all lf my heart, and I am heartbroken to think that he was part of it. He was my dad too Jer." Elena walked out of the room.

Damon got up to get her, Jenna put an arm on his shoulder. "I need to talk to her, thank you Damon." She walked in the room to Elena laying on the bed, not moving, not making a sound. She sat on the bed and put her hand on Elena's head.

"Sweetie, I am sorry that you had to live this nightmare. Jeremy is just confused." Elena moved her head, facing away from Jenna. "He thinks that enjoy finding this stuff our about dad. And he makes me so mad that he doesn't even wait to hear anything. And how dare he think that I didn't love dad like he did."

Jenna nodded. "Just ignore him Elena." Elena nodded. She sat up. "Thanks Jenna." They hugged and Jenna kissed her head. They came back out. Elena walked up and sat on the chair with Damon. "We will get your stuff back tomorrow. Caroline, Bonnie and Elena nodded.

Stefan and Caroline headed to their bedroom to the night. Alaric and Jenna headed to theirs, it wasn't long before they could move. Damon and Elena headed to the couch and they laid with each other on the couch.

Damon kissed her head. "I'm sorry that I couldn't get you out sooner. Don't be you got us out and we are all safe. That's what matters." She looked up and they kissed. "I think its safe to say that we will never have a normal life." Elena chuckled and nodded. "But we aren't normal."

Damon shrugged and nodded. "But I like not being normal. I can actually think that I am starting to like being a vampire." Damon smiled and looked at her. "Well now that we have that out of the way. Since it is now time to have those stupid founders day stuff, they have decided to throw grand ball. And I was wondering if maybe you would want to go with me?"

Elena picked her head up. "It would be an honor Mr. Salvatore." Damon smiled. They fell asleep on the couch in each other's arms. They were happy although they had lived through hell, they were happy that they had each other.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Elena picked her head up. "It would be an honor Mr. Salvatore." Damon smiled. They fell asleep on the couch in each other's arms. They were happy although they had lived through hell, they were happy that they had each other.**_

Damon woke up and looked down at his sleeping goddess as she breathed lightly, signaling that she was still sleeping. He looked at her, wondering what he did to deserve a woman like her. A woman that stood by him and saved him in more than once. She had even died to bring him back. Even though that she was put in danger by him, she still stayed with him.

He felt blessed that he had the epitome of his life, laying there in his arms. He was finally happy. He closed his eyes, brought her closer to him and laid his head on the top of her head. Caroline woke up on Stefan's chest. He was sleeping with a smile on his face.

She lightly kissed him on the lips, waking him up. "Are we happy Caroline?" She nodded. "I cant believe it, this time two years ago, you told me that you and me would never happen." Stefan chuckled. "That was before I knew how much of an amazing person you are." Caroline smiled and laid back on his chest.

Stefan opened his eyes and kissed the top of her head. "Hey Caroline?" she sat up. "Yes? Would you like to go to the ball thing?" Caroline smiled and nodded. "I would love to Stefan." Stefan smiled and nodded. They kissed.

"Elena!" Elena came running down the stairs. "I'm ready Care." They were going to go shopping for dresses. "Love you Elena." Elena turned and smiled. "Love you too Damon." They kissed. Caroline kissed Stefan goodbye and they headed to the dress store. They picked up Bonnie and they headed to the dress store.

They found their dresses and headed back to the Salvatore house. "Well there are our girls." said Stefan as she and Elena came in. "Yup and we have dresses that will be perfect tomorrow." Stefan smiled and kissed her.

Damon came over and tried to open the bag. She slapped his hand away. "Not until tomorrow." Damon sighed. Elena laughed. "Sorry we all decided to wait to show you guys tomorrow night." Damon rolled his eyes and nodded.

THE NEXT NIGHT

"Come on Elena! You have been in there for hours. Well maybe you should have known what you were getting into. Me and Caroline wanna look perfect for our dates." Damon rolled his eyes and smiled, shaking his head.

The door finally opened and out came Caroline and Elena. Caroline's dress was dark green, it was corseted and at the bottom was covered in ruffles. She had beautiful gold designs across the bodice. Her hair was all up in a neat bun with curls on the top, with two strands on both sides of her face. Her mask was gold and had jewels and it had a design on it coming off of the mask.

Elena had a dark red dress with a beaded bodice and its corseted in the back. It had fabric over the waistline of the dress, bunched up like a curtain. The rest of the dress was hooped out and had beautiful floral designs made out of stones. Her hair was in a small bun decorated by a piece of black lace, and the rest of her hair fell in long voluminous curls. Her mask was almost like a butterfly, black and looked lace-like.

Both guys were taken aback by the beauty of their dates. They couldn't believe that the two women standing there were their dates. Damon came up and took her hand. "You look stunning Elena." Elena smiled. "Thank you, you look handsome."

Stefan took Caroline's hand. "You look amazing Caroline." Caroline smiled and kissed him. "Thank you Stefan, you look great too, very handsome and hot." Stefan chuckled. The both of them escorting of them to their cars.

Damon opened Elena's car door and helped her in the car. Stefan did the same. They both drove to the founders square, where the dance was going on. They met up with Bonnie. Her dress was a dark Lavender. And she looked beautiful.

Elena looked away from her brother. They hadn't talked since the day she returned for Whitmore. "Shall we go and dance?" Elena nodded. They started dancing. Soon the song A Thousand Years started to play.

_**I have died every day, waiting for you**_

_**Darling don't be afraid I have **_

_**loved you for a thousand years, **_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

Elena placed her head in the crook of Damon's neck as they danced. Caroline put her head on Stefan's shoulder and her put his hands on the small of her back. They were finally enjoying themselves, no drama, no death, nothing at all.

When the song ended, they broke apart. "Elena, can we go walk?" Elena nodded. They walked toward the bell tower. "It's a beautiful night." Elena said as she looked at the night sky, at all the stars. "I wouldn't say the night is beautiful, not when you are here."

Elena looked at him and smiled, blushing slightly. Damon took her hand and guided them to the bench. He sat her down. "I love you Elena." Elena faced him. "I love you too Damon." Damon smiled and cupped her cheek. He brought her face to his and their lips met.

He got down on the ground. Elena looked at him in shock. "Elena Gilbert, you are the epitome of my existence, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me in my 173 years walking this earth. You are the one that I love and the only one that holds my heart. I will spend every moment of my life to make sure that you are safe and happy. Elena Gilbert will you marry me?"

Elena sat there in shock, as tears filled her eyes. "Yes. Yes!" Damon smiled and slid the ring on her finger. She kissed him and smiled. She looked at the ring and she smiled. "This is beautiful! I love it!" Damon smiled and she gushed over the ring."

"I would have proposed to you sooner if not for the whole other side thing." Elena hugged him as more tears fell from her eyes. Some rock music started playing. Damon looked back at where everyone was dancing. "We should probably head back."

Elena nodded and they headed back to group of people hand in hand. Caroline came over. "Hey, what happened to you." Elena smiled and shrugged. A glisten caught Caroline's eye. She looked down and saw the ring. "OH MY GOD!"

Elena and Damon shushed her. She called Stefan over. Stefan smiled. "Congrats brother." Damon smiled. Soon After Alaric, Jenna, Jeremy and Bonnie all came over. "Congratulations Elena." They all said, everyone but Jeremy. Elena looked at Jeremy as he glowered at them.

"Jeremy?" He turned and walked away. "Jeremy! Jeremy wait!" She picked her dress up and ran after him. "Jeremy! Jeremy! Wait!" She put her hand on his shoulder. "What is the problem?" He turned.

"You're leaving. What? What are you talking about? You are going to marry Damon. Damon of al people! This is the same guy that was a total dick to everyone!" Elena looked at Jeremy in shock. "I love him Jeremy. He is the one that I love, and I will not let him go. For anyone. You can hate me all you want. But I will not lose Damon."

"I thought that you would be happy about the fact that I would be happy. I would be happy about you getting married to Bonnie, because I want you to be happy. I was ready to let you be with Anna despite the fact of what she did to me and Bonnie, because it would have made you happy!"

Jeremy looked at Elena. "But I guess my happiness doesn't matter to you anymore. But always remember this, I am and always will be your sister." She walked away, and Jeremy watched her as she left.

He hit himself in the head. How could he had been so stupid! He was happy that she was happy, but he was scared to lose her. He bowed his head. Elena came back to the group and took Damon's hand.

"Are you okay?" Elena nodded. "Still wanna dance Mr. Salvatore?" Damon smiled and nodded. He took her hand as the music slowed down again. "So Close" was playing. He took her hand and put another on her waist. She put hers on his shoulder.

"We're so close to reaching that famous happy end and almost believing this not pretend. Let's go on dreaming for we know we are so close, so close, and still so far." Damon silently sang to her, in her ear. She embraced him. The song ended. "That is the only time you will ever hear me sing to you, so I hope you enjoyed it."

Elena giggled and nodded as they shared a kiss. Jeremy came back over to Damon and Elena. They stopped dancing and stared at him. "Elena, I am sorry for how I acted. I Didn't mean any of it. You are my sister and I love you. I just don't want to lose you. I was afraid. I will always love you." Elena smiled and hugged her brother. "I forgive you Jer." Jeremy smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Elena giggled and nodded as they shared a kiss. Jeremy came back over to Damon and Elena. They stopped dancing and stared at him. "Elena, I am sorry for how I acted. I Didn't mean any of it. You are my sister and I love you. I just don't want to lose you. I was afraid. I will always love you." Elena smiled and hugged her brother. "I forgive you Jer." Jeremy smiled.**_

The dance ended and everyone was starting to pack up and leave. Damon and Elena held each other's hand as they walked back to the car. Elena smiled as she looked at her left hand. She looked at Damon with a smile of pure happiness.

Damon looked at her and retuned the smile. "What are you thinking about?" Elena kept on smiling. "Thinking about how happy I am going to be the day I become Mrs. Damon Salvatore." Damon smiled. They made it home and they got out of their clothes. "When do you want the wedding?"

Elena pursed her lips and thought about it. "I want our wedding at the falls. I want to get married to you at the falls." Damon smiled and nodded. He kissed her lightly on the lips. "Then we will get married at the falls." Elena smiled and kissed him on the lips.

TWO WEEKS LATER

Elena was getting ready to have a girl day. She opened the door to a woman that looked terrible. She smiled. "Hello Katherine." she gasped for breath as she looked at Elena. "It has been a very long few months Elena. Where is Stefan?" Elena shrugged. He left earlier this morning to have breakfast with Katherine before our girl day.

Katherine looked up in anger. "Caroline? Really, he moves on from me to you and then to _**Caroline? **_Wow what happened to his taste in women" Elena squinted her eyes as she advanced. "You better get out of here before I kill you. I still have to repay you for killing my brother."

Katherine backed up. "I told you that he needed to die so you can get that stupid cure." Elena grabbed Katherine and lifted her up. "No you killed Jeremy because you wanted the cure. No one matters to you but you. All you do is use people. I cant believe that Elijah fell in love with someone as evil and manipulative as you."

"Elijah is a great and sweet person and you don't deserve him." She smiled as she saw Katherine start to choke. She dropped her to the ground. Damon came down in a run. "Are you okay? I heard choking." He looked down and smiled.

"Well you look pathetic Katherine. And you are no longer hot. Shame." Damon chuckled and put his arm around Elena's waist. "I think that I have been a bad influence on you." he said as he chuckled. Elena smiled.

Katherine sat up. "Elijah left me that night thanks to you Elena. And he hasn't talked to me since he went to New Orleans with Klaus." Katherine looked at her with anger. "All thanks to poor emotionless Elena. The girl that suffered my same fate because she is the doppelganger."

Katherine stood up. "And that is why I really don't feel bad for killing Jeremy. He was in the way of something that I wanted and I will kill for what I want." Elena grabbed her by the throat and Katherine flailed in her firm grip.

"You know for being ancient you really aren't smart." Next thing that anyone knew, Elena was laying on the ground with a broken neck. Damon looked up and there was a woman. "I will no longer let you hurt Katherine."

She looked up at Damon. "Hello its nice to meet you. I am Nadia Petrova. I am the daughter of Katerina Petrova." Damon looked at Nadia in shock. "You must be Damon. I want your help. I want you to find me a way to make Katherine a vampire again. And if you do, then Elena will stay alive. If not, then Elena can finally die."

Damon looked at her in anger. "You are out of your mind if you think that I will help you or Katherine for that matter. After everything she did to me and the ones I love, like Stefan and Elena, Alaric, Jenna." Nadia grabbed Elena by the throat and reached into her chest.

Damon came closer. "Stop!" Nadia smiled as she pushed her hand further in her chest. "I said stop!" He said as he advanced toward Nadia. She smiled. "So she does mean something to you. Well Katherine means something to me. So either you save her or Elena dies."

Damon stopped as he saw Elena. He sighed and nodded. "Fine. I will help save Katherine, just don't hurt her." Nadia laughed and dropped Elena on her side. Damon ran up and cradled her head.

"You have three days to find something." Damon looked up from Elena's face. "And if not, then you know what happens." Nadia helped Katherine up and they walked up. He picked up Elena and carried her to the sofa and took his phone. "Stefan, we have a problem brother."

Stefan and Caroline rushed back to the house. "I cant believe that Katherine has a kid, or the fact that someone would actually sleep with Katherine." said Caroline. "Well either we find a way to save Katherine or we will have to make some more funeral arrangements.

"I have three days to do it." Stefan bowed his head. "Well maybe we don't have to find a cure for Katherine. All we have to do is kill Nadia." said Caroline. Damon and Stefan looked at her in shock. "Hey she was the one that turned me into this. Katherine doesn't deserve to have a cure for this cure."

"She doesn't after everything that she has done to all of us. You and Damon, she tormented you, made you believe that you loved her. She threatened to kill Elena more than once." Elena woke up. "And she also caused Jenna to stab herself. And she killed Jeremy. I will be the one to kill Nadia."

"One less Petrova." Damon sat behind her so she can lean on him. "I thought that you were done with the whole 'I wanna kill Katherine." thing. Elena turned. "I will never forgive her for what she did. And I will be the one that will kill Nadia. And maybe even Katherine." she got up and walked off. Damon looked after her.

"Not exactly what I had in mind. But for now I think that we need to just keep an eye on Elena, just in case Nadia tries anything." Caroline and Stefan nodded. "We will protect her Damon. That is my best friend." Damon nodded and smiled. "Thank you Caroline. You too Stefan." They both nodded with smiles.

Stefan and Caroline sat there together alone. Stefan looked Caroline. "Caroline." She turned. "I was at the ball a few weeks ago, and I realized that I am in love with you." Caroline coughed with a smile. "Really?" Stefan nodded. "I love you Caroline Forbes."

Caroline smiled and kissed him as she snuggled into his side. "I love you too Stefan." They shared a kiss. "I think that after all this drama goes away, I am going to take you out. And it will be perfect." Caroline smiled. They fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
